Remove December
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Sebenarnya bersabar tak ada batasnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi sekarang. Maaf mengahancurkan semuanya. Dan membiarkanya hidup sendirian sekarang. Aku yang salah, memang. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kaulah obsesiku/ChenLu/HunHan/RnR, please...


**Title: Remove December**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Archip: AU, One Shot, Happy Ending**

**Genre: Angst&Crime**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: -Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (EXO-M)**

** -Lu Han**

**-Oh Se Hun (EXO-K)**

**Warning: Alur mungkin kecepetan, kata2 gk sesuai EYD, FF agak maksain, DLDR! ChenLu, HunHan.**

**A/n: Inspirasi dri lagu Tae Yang-Wedding Dress. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

**CHEN POV**

_Desember, 1998._

_Lu Han. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau sahabat yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Ah, mungkin tidak lagi. Perasaan ini sudah lebih dari sahabat aku manganggapmu._

_Kau dekat dengan yang lain. Aku dapat memaklumi itu, karena kau sahabatku. Tidak mungkin kau tidak dekat dengan teman-temanku._

_Desember, 1999._

_Tapi aku mulai takut saat kau sedang bersama'nya'. Hanya berbicara berdua dengan serius. Terkadang pula ada candaan di dalamnya. Aku dapat melihat itu dengan jelas. Tapi bodohnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku takut. Terlalu takut hanya untuk mengutarakan hal lain di hatiku._

_Desember, 2000._

_Sekarang kau mulai membahas'nya'. Menjadikan diri'nya' trending topik untuk di bahas bersamaku. Aku hanya mencoba menanggapinya dengan baik. Aku perhatikan kau terus tersenyum sambil bercerita tentang'nya' di depanku. Sebenarnya agak sakit di dadaku saat mendengarnya. Tapi aku yakin, aku akan lebih sakit saat melihatmu menangis._

_Desember, 2001._

_Kau mengatakan kepadaku betapa bahagianya dirimu sekarang. Dapat berjalan-jalan bersama'nya'. Kukira itu masih wajar. Jadi aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan semangat. Ntah kenapa aku melakukan itu. Padahal rasanya terdapat lubang menganga di dadaku._

_Desember, 2002._

_Kau bilang kau akan menyelesaikan sekolahmu di negara lain. Tentu aku sedih mendengarnya. Dan berharap kau cepat kembali. Menjadi namja yang lebih dewasa. Kami tertawa untuk yang terakhir kalinya di tahun ini._

_Haha… Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku mencibir padamu karena kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikah. Itu mustahil. Karena aku akan menikahimu. Tentu aku tak mengatakannya langsung. Aku masih belum berani._

_Desember, 2005._

_Di tengah-tengah kepergianmu, kudengar 'dia' sedang dekat dengan namja. Aku agak bernafas lega karena kupikir itu tidak mungkin dirimu. Tentu aku lebih percaya padamu yang sekarang sedang menuntut ilmu di negeri asing._

_Desember, 2006._

_Aku tak tahu kau kembali. Saat itu aku tengah duduk di halaman belakang dorm._

"_Chen-er~" panggilmu lembut. Tapi tersirat nada bersemangat di sana. Aku menoleh dan terkejut ternyata itu kau._

"_Lu Han-ge? Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku jika pulang sekarang?" tanyaku dan kau hanya terkekeh pelan._

_Detik berikutnya kau memberikanku sebuah kertas. Aku mengambilnya santai sebelum aku merasa kena serangan jantung saat tahu apa yang tertera._

"_Datanglah~ Aku akan sangat senang" pintamu._

"_T-Tapi… Sejak kapan?" gumamku._

"_Dia melamarku saat aku hampir lulus kuliah" jawabmu._

"_Dan kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak suka._

"_Dui bu qi. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Kan sudah kutanya, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanyamu sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku tersenyum gemas melihatnya._

"_Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan bisa menikah" gumamku pelan._

"_Mwo?" tanyamu tidak bisa mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas._

"_Ani. Chukkae! Aku akan datang. Tenang, saja" jawabku dengan senyum (se)ringan (mungkin)._

"_Chen-er, suaramu bagus, kan? Aku ingin kau bernyanyi besok" pintamu._

"_Kenapa tidak minta D.O-ya, saja? Suaranya juga kan bagus" ucapku menolakmu lembut. Aku tidak mau menyiksa diriku. Kau menggeleng._

"_Aku inginnya kau!" paksamu._

"_Kau sudah seperti sedang ngidam, Ge" ucapku._

"_Yak!" dan kau berteriak padaku, lucu sekali._

_Desember, 2007._

_Lagi-lagi aku menatap kertas itu. Kertas yang memulai segala hal yang tidak bisa kurusak lagi dari setahun yang lalu. Undangan pernikahan Lu Han dan… Oh Se Hun. Bahkan penampilan undangan itu masih serapih saat pertama kali Lu Han memberikannya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyimpannya._

_Huft~ Sudah setahun. Tidak terasa. Dan perasaan ini masih menggantung. Aku meminum kopiku dan memandang lampu-lampu kota Beijing dari balkon kamar dorm-ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lu Han-ge?_

_Desember, 2011._

_Kau memperkenalkan buah hatimu yang pertama saat aku ada pekerjaan di Seoul. Yah~ Yeoja kecil itu lucu. Sama sepertimu. Kulit putih-pucatnya mirip sekali dengan Se Hun, juga rambut cokelatnya._

"_Siapa namamu yeoja kecil?" tanyaku seraya terkekeh. Umurnya baru 4 tahun._

"_Palk The Han (Park Se Han)" ucapnya cadel. Pasti keturunan magnae itu. Aku terkekeh lagi._

_Desember, 2012._

_Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa hatiku sakit melihat ke bahagiaan mereka. Aku menangis di lain tempat. Tapi aku tak bisa menunjukkannya di depan keluarga kecil itu. Hingga sekarang pun perkataan "Saranghae, Lu Han-ge" masih menggantung di kerongkonganku._

_Aku memang payah. Aku tidak berani. Terlalu takut. Jadi sekarang aku hanya bisa bertahan menjadi sahabatmu saja? Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memilikimu?_

_Desember, 2013._

"_Chen-er, kapan kau menikah? Mau menunggu Hannie besar, eoh?" ledekmu padaku. Saat itu, kami ada di dorm EXO-K._

"_Boleh…" jawabku seraya mengulum senyum._

"_Yak! Aku serius, Chen-er! Kapan aku bisa menimang Aegya-mu eoh, jika kau memutuskan menikah tua?" nasihatmu. Aku terkekeh._

"_Aku tidak bisa menikah lagi" jawabku pelan._

"_Eh? Wae?" tanyanya heran._

"_Karena namja yang ingin kunikahi sudah di nikahi orang" jawabku sambil menatapnya lekat. Kau menatapku tanpa berkedip._

"_A-Aku mencari Hannie dulu, Chen-er" responmu seperti salah tingkah dan segera pergi._

_Aku menghela nafas. Apa sekarang kau baru menyadarinya, Lu Han-ge? Saranghae! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar jeritan hatiku? Atau aku yang terlalu pintar ber-akting hingga kau tidak tahu?_

Desember, 2014.

Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Ntah kenapa sekarang emosiku melunjak saat melihat mereka berada di sebuah reality show. Aku mendengus kasar. Tanpa mematikan televisi di dorm EXO-K (Karena aku sedang bekerja di Seoul), aku mengambil barang-barang yang di perlukan dan keluar dari sana. Kebetulan semua member sedang ada _job_.

CLEK!

Pintu rumah ini terbuka. Keluarga kecil itu masuk.

CTAK!

Se Hun menyalakan lampu dan tiba-tiba mereka nampak terkejut dengan keberadaanku di sini.

"Oh. Chen Hyung. Aku kira siapa. Kenapa Hyung bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Se Hun. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miring.

"Chen-er, neo gwenchana?" Tanya Lu Han-ge khawatir. Lagi-lagi tampangku masih sama. Kulirik, Se Han mulai ketakutan dengan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang kaki jenjang Lu Han-ge. "Ah, mwohae, Chagi? Emmh,… Arraseo. Kita ke kamar, ne? Aku masuk ke dalam dulu, Yeobo… Chen-er…" pamit Lu Han-ge lalu pergi ke kamar dengan membawa Se Han.

"Mwohae, Hyung? Kau datang tak bilang pada kami. Lalu kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, tapi tak mejawab satu pun pertanyaanku dan Lulu" lirih Se Hun. Terdengar sekali dari nadanya jika ia tengah kelelahan hari ini dengan jadwal yang banyak.

"Mianhne. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Se Hunnie" ucapku tenang. Kulihat Se Hun melunak.

"Arraseo. Apa yang mau Hyung bicarakan?" Tanya Se Hun menyetujui. Aku mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu kan, apa hubunganku dengan Lu Han-ge selama ini, Se Hunnie?" tanyaku sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kalian bersahabat, kan?" jawab Se Hun dengan nada bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm…" dehamku. "Pintar"

"Dan apa kau tahu perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam?" tanyaku. Se Hun bergeming dengan mimik muka tak mengerti. Aku meremas bahunya kuat. Dan dia meringis. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau tahu perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam, Se Hunnie?"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti, Hyung" jawabnya terbata. Aku melepaskan remasanku.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat aku bertanya seperti tadi?" tanyaku lalu melangkah ke belakangnya.

"Hyung… punya perasaan… pada… Lulu?" tebaknya.

"Benar, sekali" jawabku tenang sambil menyentuhkan ujung pisau yang kubawa dari dorm pada punggungnya. Kulihat tubuhnya menegang.

"H-Hyung… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dan kau dengan tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya. Merusak semuanya, hingga Lu Han-ge meninggalkanku" ucapku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan ini semua. Kau tahu begitu sulit untukku melupakannya? Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang. Kulihat dia bergeming dengan tubuh bergetar. "Kau harus tahu seberapa sakitnya aku, Se Hunnie!"

"Argh!" jeritnya saat aku menusukkan setengah pisauku pada punggung bawahnya. Tepat pada ginjal kirinya. "Chen Hyung hentikan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya, aku semakin memperdalam pisaunya hingga tertusuk sempurna di tubuhnya. Setelah puas, aku cabut pisau itu sekali tarik. Se Hun ambruk di tempatnya dengan salah satu tangannya mencoba menutupi luka pada punggungnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar tanpa henti. Aku tersenyum miring melihatnya.

"Yeobo, ada ap—" aku memandang Lu Han-ge yang tengah mematung melihat suaminya tergeletak tak berdaya di depanku. Dengan aku yang masih memegang pisau penuh darah itu dengan erat. "Chen-er! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Lu Han-ge lalu berlutut di samping Se Hun yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tanpa mempedulikannya aku berjalan masuk ke dalam. Mencari kamar Se Han. Lu Han-ge yang melihat itu segera menghalangiku.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" jerit Lu Han-ge dengan mata merah dan pipi yang sudah basah. Tapi dengan tenang aku menyingkirkannya ke samping untuk membuka jalanku.

Saat aku membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang terlihat manis, Lu Han-ge segera berlari mendahuluiku memasuki ruangan itu lalu memeluk sesuatu. Oh, itu Se Han. Se Han menatapku tajam dengan mata berair. Aku mencoba memandangnya lembut.

"Manjauh dari putriku, Chen-er! Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?!" teriak Lu Han-ge panik. Dia menyudutkan dirinya juga Se Han ke pojok ruangan. Aku melangkah mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Lu Han-ge…" panggilku lembut sambil menyentuhkan ujung pisau itu di pipinya. Seketika tubuhnya diam. "Kau tahu apa maksud ke datanganku?" tanyaku.

"Ani" jawabnya dengan lirih.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hannie dan mengajaknya menginap di dorm" ujarku sambil menatap Se Han yang benar-benar menatapku marah. Yeoja kecil ini punya nyali besar juga. Dia tidak takut padaku sama sekali. "Apa kau mengizinkannya?"

"Ani" jawab Lu Han-ge singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengajaknya secara paksa" ucapku lalu berdiri.

Kutarik rambutnya kasar hingga ia ikut berdiri sepertiku. Tak kuhiraukan jeritan Lu Han-ge.

JLEB!

Kutusukkan pisau itu di antara perut dan dadanya. Lama-kelamaan, tubuh itu merosot ke bawah. Kutarik pisau itu dan kuambil Se Han dari dekapannya. Dia masih menatapku tajam. Tanpa kuhiraukan itu, aku keluar dari kamar itu. Menuju pintu utama yang melewati ruang tamu. Memperlihatkan jasad Ayahnya yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

Kulihat dia syok melihatnya. Setelah kami keluar, kututup pintu utama mansion keluarga kecil Oh itu.

"Gwenchana…" gumamku mencoba menenangkannya. Air mata bening itu hampir saja keluar. Tapi dia masih menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut. Rambut panjang cokelatnya sangat lembut. Sama seperti rambut Lu Han-ge.

"Tenanglah" ucapku. Perlahan pandangannya melunak padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu segera membawanya pergi dari sana.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Ntah kenapa aku tidak memilih membunuh semuanya. Tapi aku membawa Se Han bersamaku. Yeoja kecil itu tidak berontak sedikit pun. Dia masih suci. Benar-benar tidak bersalah._

_Terkadang aku menyesal kenapa aku harus membunuh mereka. Dari situ aku mulai menyadari, _Lu Han-ge_ adalah obsesiku sejak dulu._

Desember, 2025.

11 tahun telah berlalu. Dan itu tidak terasa. Se Han tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang kuat. Dia benar-benar dewasa. Cerminan seorang Oh— oh, tidak. Lu Han lebih baik.

Aku menyimpan bingkai foto yang sedari tadi kupegang. Foto Se Han dan Lu Han-ge. Lalu beralih kepada kalender yang tergantung tak jauh dari sana. Aku mengambil ujung kalender itu. Meremas bulan di akhir tahun itu hingga kusut.

CLEK!

Hingga suara pintu terbuka menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati yeoja cantik itu berada di hadapanku. Benar-benar duplikat Lu Han.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kim Se Han?" sapaku berbasa-basi dengan gurauan di akhir. Aku suka memasangkan margaku pada namanya. Dia duduk di kursi depan meja kerjaku dengan wajah datar. Dia baru saja jalan-jalan ntah kemana. Kebiasaannya setiap sore.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di dunia ini" ujarnya alih-alih menjawab. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Kim Se Han. Namaku OH SE HAN" ralatnya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah… Aku hanya bercanda, Hannie" ucapku dan dia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak lucu, Chen Ahjussi" responnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Huft~ Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku katakan untuk menganggapku Ayahnya. Tapi dia tetap teguh memanggilku "Ahjussi" di bandingkan "Appa".

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu senang?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearah kalender lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang" gumamnya dengan suara lembut itu.

"Bagus" tanggapku.

SRET! JLEB!

Kurasakan dadaku terasa panas. Kulihat dadaku yang sekarang mengeluarkan darah. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku lalu ambruk.

"Membalaskan kematian kedua orang tuaku" ucapnya santai setelah berdiri di sampingku. Aku tak dapat berkutik. Pandanganku mulai agak kabur.

Kulihat dia menatap kalender. Menatapnya tajam. Terlihat sekali dia tidak suka. Lalu dia berjongkok di sebelahku. Dan tubuhku mengejang saat ia menarik paksa pisau yang tertancap di punggungku. Lalu melemparkannya kearah kalender. Tepat kearah bulan akhir tahun.

"Selesai" gumamnya pelan. tanpa melihatku, dia melangkah kearah pintu. Setelah pintu tertutup, aku tak dapat merasakan apa pun.

_Meski hanya sebersit, aku dapat melihat kepedihan dari matanya. Dia tidak menikmati hidup ini semenjak aku membawanya pergi dari mansion lamanya._

_Aku ceroboh. Aku merenggut kebahagian orang lain. Benar. Aku melindunginya, aku mengurusnya, tanpa menyadari kebahagiaannya tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tapi aku tetap membawanya lari ke kehidupan yang keras._

_Hingga akhirnya dia tidak memiliki hati untuk hidup. Bukan karakternya yang kuat dan dewasa. Tapi dia sudah tak punya hati untuk merasa._

**CHEN POV END**

**~The End~**

**A/n: Ini absurd. Shi tau. Feelnya gk dpt. Shi tau. Endingnya GJ, Shi tau. Tapi… Semoga kalian bisa menghayatinya. #Bow# Ini juga termasuk salah satu FF yang kalah di event yg sama dg FF "The Second". Karna Shi kirim 2 FF ke sana. Dan ngenesnya 2-2nya kalah. -_- Karna awalnya pke OC yeoja jd bnyk yg hrs di edit. Mianhamnida klo ada typo. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
